Tokusubs Wiki
Fansubbing Groups *Berndadelta Subs *Big Nova Subs *Excite! Subs *Free Joker *Grown Ups In Spandex *Hi no Tori Fansubs *Imagination Station *JAScanlations *KITsubs *Love & Care *MegaBeast Empire *Midnight Crew Subs *MillionFold Curiosity *Over-Time *OZC Live *Railler Subs *Rampage Subs International *RubberSubs *TheMaskedSubbers *TV-Nihon *Weeaboo-Shogun *XIG *Yongou over Yander Fansubbing Progress List Super Hero Time : *' ' - Over-Time, TV-Nihon (incl. ) *' ' - Over-Time, TV-Nihon (incl. ) *' ' - Imagination Station, TV-Nihon **' ' - Over-Time, TV-Nihon *' ' - OrangeLion/KiraKira Subs, Over-Time, TV-Nihon **' ' - Over-Time, TV-Nihon Super Sentai #' ': 56/84 - Rampage Subs (W/ BadApple/DeltaSubs) (1-32) (W/ Love & Care) (33-56), MegaBeast Empire (Bomb Hurricane) #' ': 07/35 - Love & Care (1-5, 23) DeadFishFansubs (15), Goranger VS JAKQ: G.U.I.S. #' : 52/52 - JN Productions (Nemet) (1-52)', Berndadelta Subs (1-33) #' ': 09/51 - DeadFishFansubs (1-2, 4, 7, 9-11, 46, 51) #' : 50/50 - Gao Soul Forever! (promo, 1-50, Movie)' #' : 50/50 - 'Goggle Scrubs (1-6 + Movie), Modified Portuguese Dub subtitles (1-50 + Movie) #' ': 36/51 - MillionFold Curiosity (1-36) #' ': 51/51 - G.U.I.S. (1-51 + Movie) #' : 55/55 - 'G.U.I.S. (promo, 1-10 + Movie 1), '''DeadFishFansubs (11-20, 22-24, 26-55), Sentai Fan (21, 25) # : 20/50 - G.U.I.S. (promo, 1-10 + Movie), DeadFishFansubs (15-19, 21, 24, 47-50) # : 51/51 - G.U.I.S. (1-51 + Movie)' #' : 49/49 - G.U.I.S. (1-49)' #' : 10/50 - Love & Care (1-4 + Movie + 10 Great Sentai Gathering!), "The 10 Great Sentai Gathering! Counting On You! Turboranger" (DeadFishFansubs), RocktheDragonSubs (1-10 + Special) # : 12/48 - G.U.I.S. (1-12) # : 51/51 - G.U.I.S. (1-51)' #' : 50/50 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (1-50), Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (1-50)' #' : 50/50 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (1-50) Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (1-50) + Movie (TVN)' #' : 53/53 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (1-53) + movie (GUIS) Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (1-53)' #' : 48/48 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (1-48) + vs Kakuranger + movie (MFC) ' #' : 48/48 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (1-48) + vs Ohranger (MFC)' #' : 51/51 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (1-51) + vs Carranger (MFC) ' #' : 50/50 - MillionFold Curiosity (1-50 + vs Megaranger)' #' : 50/50 - Imagination Station (1-50, Movie, vs Gingaman)' #' : 50/50 - Over-Time & Super Hero Time (1-30), TV-Nihon (1-15), RogueRedRanger (31-50 + Special)' #' : 51/51 - Gao Soul Forever! (1-51, Movie, Extras), Tokuplex (Vs. Super Sentai)' #' : 51/51 - Shushutto Scrubs (1-51, Movie, Vs. Gaoranger) + Over-Time (10 Years After)' #' : 50/50 - Imagination Station (1-50 + Movie),' Midnight Crew Subs (Dekranger VS Abaranger) #' : 50/50 - Over-Time (1-18, 10 Years After), + Deka vs Aba (w/Midnight Crew Subs), '''TV-Nihon (1-50, Movie, Special DVD, Deka VS Aba, Magi VS Deka), ' #' : 49/49 - tinyhenshin (1-49 + Movie & Special), TV-Nihon (1-49)' #' : 49/49 - TV-Nihon (1-49, Movie, VS Super Sentai)', FreeJoker (1-39), Aesir & Hikari-Senshi (1-7, History Segment 00) #' : 49/49 - GekiKnight & Hikari-Senshi scrubs (1-49 + Movie), TV-Nihon (1-49 +Movie)', #' : 50/50 - Go-Anonger scrubs (1-50, Movie, Go-on VS Geki, Shinken VS Go-on), TV-Nihon (1-50, Movie, Go-on VS Geki, Shinken VS Go-on)', #' : 49/49 - Over-Time (1-49, 1-2 Director's Cut, Movie, Decade 24-25), TV-Nihon (1-49, Movie, 1 Director's Cut, Shinken VS Go-on, Special DVD, Shinkenger Returns, Gosei VS Shinken), '''Shinkenanon (1-32, Movie, 1 Director's Cut)', ' #' : 50/50 - MillionFold Curiosity (1-50, Movie, Gosei VS Shinken), TV-Nihon (1-50, Movie, Gose VS Shinken, Goseiger Returns)' #' : 51/51 - Over-Time (1-51, Gokai VS Gosei, The Flying Ghost Ship, Gokaiger VS Gavan), TVN (1-51, Gokai VS Gosei, The Flying Ghost Ship, Gokaiger VS Gavan, Televi-kun DVD)' #' : 50/50 - Over-Time (1-50, Protect the Tokyo Enetower, Go-Busters vs Gokai, Go-Busters Returns), TV-Nihon (1-50, Protect the Tokyo Enetower, Televi-kun DVD, Go-Busters vs Gokai, Go-Busters Returns)' #' : 48/48 - Over-Time (1-48, Gaburincho of Music, Kyoryu vs. Go-Busters, Kyoryuger Returns), TV-Nihon (1-48, Gaburincho of Music, Televi-kun DVD, Kyoryu vs. Go-Busters, Kyoryuger Returns)' #' : 47/47 - Over-Time (1-47, Galaxy Line S.O.S., Televi-kun DVD, ToQ vs. Kyoryu), TV-Nihon (1-47, Galaxy Line S.O.S., Televi-kun DVD, ToQ vs. Kyoryu)' #' : 47/47 - Over-Time (1-47, The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!, Ninnin vs ToQ), TV-Nihon (1-47, Televi-kun DVD, The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!, Ninnin vs ToQ)' #' : Over-Time (1-48), TV-Nihon (1-48)' #' :' Over-Time (Ongoing), TV-Nihon (Ongoing) Unofficial Sentai #' : 13/13 - Asia-only Youtube release (1-13), Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13)' #' : 13/13 - Asia-only Youtube release (1-13),' '''Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13)' International Sentai *' : 6/6 - Unknown on Youtube' *' :' 0/16 **' :' 0/26 *' /Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave:' TBA Kamen Rider # : 98/98 - XIG (1-98 + movies), KITSubs (1-47) # : 52/52 - Generation Kikaida (1-52 complete on DVD), Bootleg HK DVD subs (both movies) # : 35/35 -''' Order of Zeronos (1-6), The Masked Subbers (7-19), 'Bootleg HK DVD subs (20-35), '/m/ subs (movie) # ''' : 24/24 - Hi no Tori (1-24) # : 39/39 - Midnight Crew Subs (w/KITsubs) (1-39) # : 54/54 - KITsubs (1-34), theheroofmobius Muxed KITsubs (35-54) # : 48/48 - XIG (1-48 + Movie) # : Midnight Crew Subs # : 51/51 - Century Kings (1-51, both movies) # : 47/47 - Stone (1-47), FansubFilmRobo (Special), MegaBeast Empire (Special)' # : Shinvent scrub, TV-Nihon # : MegaAnon, Weeaboo-Shogun, TV-Nihon # : MegaAnon, TV-Nihon #* : Century Kings & Skewed Studios, MegaAnon # : 50/50 - Midnight Crew Subs (1-50, HBV, New Year's Special) # : 51/51 - Gomen Rider (1-51, Movie, ANT Special), Cruel Angel Productions (1-51, Movie, HBV, ANT Special) # : 50/50 - '''Sub-Vent (1-24), '''TV-Nihon (1-50, movie, 13 Rider Special, promos and commercials), Midnight Crew Subs (HBV), # : 50/50 - '''GabuAnon (1-14), Knee Scrubs (1-6), Over-Time (HBV), '''TV-Nihon (1-50, Paradise Lost, HBV) # : 49/49 - Turn Up Scrubs (1-49, movie, HBV), TV-Nihon (1-49, movie, HBV), NDASubs (1-10) # : 48/48 - TV-Nihon (1-48) # : 49/49 - Yongou over Yander scrubs (1-49), TV-Nihon (1-49, movie, HBV) # : 49/49 - 'OrangeLion Subs (1-16), '''TV-Nihon (1-49, 7 movies, HBV), ' # ''' : 48/48 - TV-Nihon (1-48, movie, HBV), Order of Zeronos (1-48), SwagScrubs (1-13), Railler Subs (1-19) # : TV-Nihon (1-31, 3 movies), Order of Zeronos (1-31), KITsubs (Live & Show The Musical), Millionfold Curiosity (1-3), Over-Time (24-25) # : 49/49 - Over-Time (1-49, 5 movies, HBV), TV-Nihon (1-49, 5 movies, HBV, Wakana's Healing Princess) # : 48/48 - Over-Time (1-48, 4 movies), TV-Nihon (1-48, 4 movies, HBV) # : 48/48 -''' '''Over-Time (1-48, movie, HBV), Aesir (1-48, movie, HBV), TV-Nihon (1-48, movie, HBV) # : 53/53 - Over-Time (1-53), TV-Nihon (1-53) # : 47/47 - Aesir (1-47), TV-Nihon (1-47) # : 48/48 - Over-Time (w/KITsubs) (1-48), TV-Nihon (1-48) # : Over-Time (1-50), TV-Nihon (1-50) # : Excite! Subs (ongoing), TV-Nihon (ongoing), RTA (ongoing) Misc./One-off specials *' : Elite-Justice' *' : Tokyo Shock (Available on DVD), TV-Nihon' *' : TV-Nihon' *' : MegaAnon, TV-Nihon' *' ' **'Season 1: Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13)' **'Season 2:' Over-Time (Ongoing), TV-Nihon (Ongoing) Metal Heroes #' 44/44: MillionFold Curiosity (1-44)' #' ' 51/51: Midnight Crew, HK SUBS (1-51), ''MillionFold Curiousity (Coming Soon)'' #' ' 49/49: Filipino English Subs (1-49) #' 46/46 - MegaBeast Empire (1-46)' #' ' 1/44 - DeadFishFansubs (1) #' 39/39' - Hi No Tori (1), DeadFishFansubs (2-20, 31-39) + HK subs (21-30) #' ' 0/50 #' ' 4/52 - JAScanlations (2-4), The Moonlighters, Daigeki + /m/ subs (movie) (1) #' 49/49 - Weeaboo-Shogun (1-49)' #' ' 53/53 - Weeaboo-Shogun (1-53) #' ' 0/49 #' ' 24/50 - MegaBeast Empire (1-24) + Movie (Daigeki) #' ' 1/51 - Hikari Senshi + Daigeki (compilation movie) #' ' 3/53 HNT #' ' 0/50 *' revival' - Over-Time (Gokaiger vs. Gavan, Gavan: The Movie, Super Hero Taisen Z, Sharivan NEXT GEN, Shaider Next Gen), TV-Nihon (Gokaiger vs. Gavan, Televi-kun DVD, Gavan: The Movie, Super Hero Taisen Z) Ultraman *'Ultraman: 39/39 - Complete DVD series' *'Ultraseven: 49/49 - Complete DVD series' *'Return of Ultraman: 51/51 - English Dub (As Ultraman Jack) (1-51), HK DVD (1-51)', (1-11) Hikari Senshi *'Ultraman Ace: 52/52 - HK DVD (1-52)' *'Ultraman Taro: 53/53 - English Dub (1-53), HK DVD (1-53)' *'Ultraman Leo: 51/51 - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-leo (1-51)' *'Ultraman 80: 50/50 - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-80 (1-50)' *'Ultraman Tiga: 52/52 - Midnight Crew Subs (1-52)' *'Ultraman Dyna: 51/51' Hi-no-tori/Megabeast Empire (1-7), English Dub (1-51) *'Ultraman Gaia: 51/51 - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-gaia (1-51)' *'Ultraman Neos: 12/12 - Hi no Tori' *'Ultraman Cosmos: 65/65 - HK SUBS', English Dub (1-65) *'Ultraman Nexus: 37/37 - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-nexus (1-37)' *'Ultraman Max: 39/39 - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-max (1-39)' *'Ultraman Moebius: 50/50 - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-mebius (1-50) + Ultraman Moebius & Ultra Brothers movie - Fushigi-Chan' *'Ultraseven X: 12/12 - TV-Nihon (1-12)' *'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle:' 13/13 - G.U.I.S. (1-12) + HK Bootleg DVD Sub (13) *'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle NEO: 13/13 - Ultrafanz (1-13)' *'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy, Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial & Ultraman Saga(plus specials): G.U.I.S.' *'Neo Ultra Q: 12/12 - HK SUBS,' MegaBeast Empire (1-6) *'Ultraman Ginga/New Ultraman Anthology': 11/11 - LICENSED BY CRUNCHYROLL *'Ultraman Ginga S: 16/16 - LICENSED BY CRUNCHYROLL' *'Ultra Fight Victory: 13/13 - Tsuburaya Productions' *'Ultraman X: 22/22 LICENSED BY CRUNCHYROLL (1-22)' Garo #'Garo: GomenRider (25/25, Specials, and Movie), TV-Nihon (25/25, Specials and Movie)', Over-Time (1-8), Licensed by Kraken Releasing. #'Garo: Makai Senki: Over-Time + Midnight Crew Subs (25/25), TV-Nihon (25/25)' #'Garo: The One Who Shines in the Darkness: Over-Time (25/25), TV-Nihon (25/25)' #'Garo: Goldstorm: Over-Time (23/23, Movie), TV-Nihon (23/23, Movie)' Other Toei Toku *' : Generation Kikaida (1-43 complete on DVD)' **' : Generation Kikaida (1-46 complete on DVD)' **' : Generation Kikaida (Movie on DVD)' *' : Generation Kikaida (1-25 complete on DVD)' **' ': 0/23 *' ': 24/26 - Dead Fish Fansubs (1-12 19-22, 25-26), Megabeast Empire/Hi no Tori (13-18) *' ': ?/48 *' ': ?/43 *' : MillionFold Curiosity 32/32' *' ': 13/38, KITsubs (1-10), Dead Fish Fansubs (16, 37-38) *' ':0/52 *' : 49/49 TV-Nihon, 49/49 Miss Dream' *' : 34/34 - Big Nova Subs (1-34)' *' ' 0/52 *' ' 0/45 *'Choukou Senshi Changerion' 12/39 - Big Nova Subs (1-12) Misc *'Daimajin Kanon: 26/26 Over-Time', 16/26 TV-Nihon & SkewedStudios *'Cutie Honey THE LIVE: Sailor Spork (26/26), TV-Nihon (26/26 + Special)' *'Ultra Q: 28/28 - Complete DVD series' *'Ultra Q - Dark Fantasy': 21/26 - RubberSubs (1-21) *' : MegaBeast Empire 12/12' **' : Over-Time w/MegaBeast Empire (Trailer, 12/12)' *'Azteckaiser': Skaro Hunting Society 4/26 *'Battle Hawk': Skaro Hunting Society 4/26 *'Lady Battle Cop': ADV Films Inc. (Movie on VHS) '(Subtitles) *'Super Robot Red Baron (1-39 complete on DVD) *'Iron King (1-24 complete on DVD)' *'KaiKetsu Lion-Maru' 01/54 (1 MegaBeastEmpire) *'Fuun Lion-Maru '''0/25 *'Lion Maru G 13/13 (EJFL)''' Category:Browse